Donde viven los espíritus
by Scintillans
Summary: Adoraba las tardes perdidas en el bosque de Schwarzwald con él. Bueno, lo adoraba a él. A su pelo platino y sus ojos rubíes. Cuando me miraba. Hacía que me sintiera impotente. Impotente de querer abrazarle, y no poder por miedo, a que desapareciera. Del mundo, y de mi vida. Crossover PruHun con Hotarubi No Mori E.
1. ¡Hey! ¡Enana!

**Bueno, estaba viendo imágenes PruHun en tumblr, y vi unas bastante monas y tristes que me recordaron a Hotarubi No Mori E (si habéis visto la película, sabréis que tienen que ver Gilbo y Gin, aparte del color de pelo, claro xD) Bueno, y me entraron ganas de escribir, cosa que nunca hago porque luego me da pereza terminar el fic, cosa que intentaré NO hacer en este, y espero terminarlo en menos de unas semanas owo**

**No hace falta que veáis la película para comprender el fic. Aunque si queréis podéis verla, la recomiendo bastante, y tiene música muuuy bonita. Os dejo la OST: watch?v=o-2MAYNtRK4**

**No es mi primer fic, pero sí es mi primer fic serio. Estarían bien algunos reviews, para mejorar y eso, aunque intentad no ser muy duros, que me deprimo -se va a una esquina****-**

**¡Hey! ¡Enana!**

Llevaba prisa.

-¡Allá vamos!

Elizabetha quería descansar de la rutina de llevar un país.

Ya era verano, y estaba preparada para irse a Baden-Wurttemberg, en Alemania.

Iba a pasar el verano en Schwarzwald, o mejor conocido, la Selva Negra. Era perfecto. Pero a Elizabetha no le interesaba eso demasiado.

_Estaba él._

Se aseguró que estaba todo preparado, y que no se había olvidado nada. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Salió a la calle, cerró la casa, y se puso su sombrero. Los julios en Hungría eran muy calurosos, y no quería morir de una insolación.

Hizo un camino hasta la parada del autobús. En silencio. Absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Comenzó a pensar en como empezó todo.

_La primera vez que le vi, solo tenía seis años._

_Un día de verano, me perdí en el bosque de Schwarzwald, en el que se supone que habitan los espíritus. _

_Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, intentando encontrar la salida, terminé tan cansada que mi cuerpo ya no podía moverse. Cuando empecé a llorar debido al miedo y la soledad, fue cuando le vi._

-¡Hey! ¡Enana!

Me sorprendí. Retiré las empapadas manos de mi ojos, y busqué con la mirada a quien me llamaba. No había nadie.

-¿eh?- susurré

Entonces, un chico apareció justo detrás de un árbol. Tenía el pelo blanco, y unos ojos muy extraños.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lloras?

Vale, en ese momento no pensaba demasiado. Estaba feliz de no estar sola.

-¡UNA PERSONA! ¡ESTOY SALVADAAAA!

Corrí hacia él con todas mis fuerzas. Quería que ese chico me estrechara entre sus brazos, y me dijera que ya estaba a salvo. Aunque solo fuera un simple desconocido.

Entonces se apartó.

Y me caí.

Silencio.

Sacudí me cabeza, llena de hierba, hojas, y a saber qué más.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota?- le reproché. Genial. ¿Se reía de mí porque era pequeña? ¿Era eso?

-Lo siento. ¡No puedes tocar a ore-sama!

Le miré con cara de duda.

-Desapareceré si lo haces- vaciló un instante. Como si decirlo hiriera su orgullo. ¿Y por qué se supone que iba a desaparecer?

-Eres un país, ¿no?

-Claro, ¡Soy la mismísima Hungría!. ¿Y tú que eres?

-Alguien muy awesome que vive en este bosque

Hizo una pose rídicula para hacerse el guay. Este tío me empezaba a caer mal. Ojalá hubiera llevado mi sartén encima…

-¿Y qué quieres decir con desaparecer?

Silencio otra vez.

Gateé, alcé mi mano hacia él, e intente tocarle.

Se escabulló.

Otra vez. Nada.

-¡Idiota! ¡Déjame tocarte!

-¡EH! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A ORE-SAMA!

Le perseguí, y el huía. Era divertido ver correr a ese idiota de pelo blanco.

¡Eres rídicul- no me dio tiempo mis palabras de agradecimiento por ese espectáculo que me estaba ofreciendo, porque me golpeó con una rama.

-Aaaaaahhhhh.. uuuh uuuhhh-me retorcía en el suelo.-¡Nadie golpearía a una niña así!

-Escucha a ore-sama. Desaparecer significa dejar de existir. Fue el hechizo que se me impuso. Si me toca un país, acabará todo. Nada de tocarme.

-Lo siento…-ahora me sentía realmente mal.

-Oye, enana.-me acercó la rama. –Coge de ese extremo. ¿Estás perdida, verdad? Te ayudaré a salir.

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque. Todo era precioso. Y muy verde. Se oía el susurro del río Rin, y el viento acariciando las hojas de los árboles. Era perfecto.

Y encima iba con un chico muy guapo. Aunque un poco idiota.

-N-no… ¿no tienes miedo?

Era la primera vez que lo oía tartamudear. Con lo seguro que parecía cuando hablábamos…

-¿De qué debería estar asustada?

-Da igual…

Seguimos hablando y riendo, disfrutando de las vistas y los sonidos. Ya empezaba a anochecer.

-Si sigues recto, encontrarás el camino hacia el pueblo. Adiós.

-¿Estás siempre aquí? Si regreso… ¿podré volver a verte?

-Este es el bosque de los espíritus. Si vuelves, te perderás. Es lo que dicen, ¿no?

-Soy Elizabetha Héderváry. ¿Y tú?- no venía a cuento, pero quería saber su nombre.

No habló. Y yo no hablé. Acompañados únicamente por el sonido de las hojas como banda sonora, y la luz anaranjada del atardecer pintándonos la piel. Nos miramos a los ojos.

Tenía unos ojos rojos realmente raros. Y bonitos. Tanto que empezaron a intimidar, y me puse colorada.

Retrocedí. Ya no me importaba escuchar su respuesta.

-¡Da igual! ¡Mañana volveré con un regalo para ti! ¡Adiós!

Salí pitando. No quería que me viera la cara.

-Soy Gil. Gilbert Beilshmidt.

Paré. Me di la vuelta, pero no había nadie. Ya no estaba, así que seguí el camino todo recto, como él me había indicado.

Llegué a casa, tomé la cena, y fui a dormir.

En silencio. Únicamente pensando en Gilbert. No podía dormir.

_Este es el bosque donde viven los espíritus. Ten cuidado, podrías perderte para siempre._

Sus palabras sonaban en mi mente, como si salieran de su boca.

Entonces, fui cerrando los ojos, lentamente, y me dormí con el suave tic-tac del reloj, esperando volverle a ver.

**Bueno, espero que haya ido bien el primero capítulo xD No le he puesto la máscara a Gilbo, porque no me parecía necesario, y he cambiado bastante las personalidades. Más que nada, porque a Gilbert no le pega nada ser como Gin, y Eliza no podría ser así de amable con Gilbert, como lo hace Hotaru con Gin ni de coña xDDDDDDD**

**Ha sido cortito, pero porque es solo una introducción, lo continuaré dentro de muy poquito owo**


	2. Jamás

**Prometí que subiría pronto el siguiente capítulo, y aquí está xD**

**Ahora tengo más fácil escribir fics, porque terminé con los exámenes. LIBERTAD -ejem-**

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo, porque el otro me pareció demasiado corto. ¿O son solo imaginaciones mías? Bueno, no sé xD**

**Aquí tal vez os hagáis un lío, porque van pasando los años, y es un poco complicado contarlo sin quitarle la magia, pero vamos, que se nota bastante el cambio de escena, o al menos yo he intentado acentuarlo bastante. Que lo disfrutéis owo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

-Has vuelto. No creía que volverías.

-¿Acaso me estabas esperando?

-¿Yo? ¡Já! Ore-sama nunca espera, solo estaba aquí de casualidad.

Me callé, porque si respondía, habría dicho alguna barbaridad. Maldito creído. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué volví.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?- me ofreció

Eso no se preguntaba. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que había vuelto solo para dar una vuelta con él?

-Si insistes

Vale, tal vez soné un poco imbécil, cuando en realidad me moría de ganas de dar una vuelta con él.

Empezamos a caminar, por el bosque, sobre el río, y comiendo helados que traje de Hungría. Nos sentíamos bien de estar el uno con el otro.

Íbamos riendo, hablando, aunque a veces me enfadaba, como cuando se burló de que hace unos meses yo pensaba que era un chico.

-¡Idiota!- traté de golpearle con mis pequeños puños, pero volvió a darme en la cabeza con una rama.

-¿Nunca aprendes o qué, enana?

Seguimos caminando. Cada vez, nos metíamos más en el bosque, donde estaba más oscuro, debido a los frondosos abetos. Empezaba a entender por qué le llamaban Selva Negra.

Entonces, me giré, y vi una sombra que deslizaba sobre la hierba, hasta elevarse, y empezar a tomar una forma más nítida.

-_Gil_…-dijo la sombra- _¿Es un país…?_

La sombra me miro, clavándome sus ojos.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

Se me heló la sangre. De ninguna forma podía hacer que él se apropiara de mí. ¿Qué pasaría con todos mis ciudadanos?

-No. Es mi amiga.

Me sorprendí de que Gilbert diera esa respuesta. Solo nos conocíamos desde dos días, y no es que yo le tratara muy bien. Pero me alegré, de alguna manera.

-_Hungría. Por favor, no toques a Gil… Si lo haces… ¡Haré que desaparezcas!_

Solté un grito ahogado. No. No quería. Por favor, todo menos desaparecer.

Gilbert empezó a gritarle que me dejara, y entonces, la sombra tomó forma de hombre.

Un hombre con turbante y piel morena.

-Lárgate de aquí, Al-Ándalus, déjanos de una jodida vez.

Y entonces, Al-Ándalus fue andando hacia el bosque, y misteriosamente desapareció.

-¿Un hombre?-susurré

-No. Uno de los espíritus. Un puro imbécil. No como yo, claro.

¿Un espíritu? La verdad es que el nombre de Al-Ándalus me sonaba bastante. ¿Un país? Imposible. No me calenté demasiado la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que veía un espíritu de verdad, y me gustó bastante. Menos por la parte de hacerme desaparecer. No quería desaparecer. Me gustaba ser un país, con mis costumbres y mi cultura, no quería desaparecer y que todo aquello se esfumara. Aunque me interesaba bastante saber dónde iban los países cuando desaparecían.

Gilbert empezó a andar, y cuando me di cuenta, empecé a correr para poder andar a su lado.

-Hey, Gil, ¿por qué eres un espíritu?

Se calló. Ya me empezaba a molestar eso de que se callara cada vez que no quería responder.

-No te preocupes. Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?-sonreí

-Es por eso por lo que te he estado esperando.

Sonreí aún más. Era muy feliz teniendo a Gilbert como amigo. Aunque a veces me daban muchas ganas de abrazarle o golpearle, pero me resistía porque sabía que eso estaba mal, y que no quería que desapareciera.

Seguimos hablando en un valle, los dos juntos sin preocupaciones. ¿He mencionado ya que era perfecto?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

_Al día siguiente, y el día después de ese, también fui al bosque. Y siguiente, y al siguiente._

_Esos días veraniegos en los que corría, y jugaba en la montaña._

_Empecé a ir todos los días a estar con él. Aún recuerdo cuando hacíamos barquitos de hojas, y los lanzábamos al río Rin, para ver quién era el más rápido. Yo siempre ganaba, y él siempre se molestaba. Adoraba hacerle rabiar._

_O cuando le hice enfadar, empezó a perseguirme, y cayó a un charco de barro, y entonces Yugoslavia se burló de él._

_Parece una tontería, pero todo era muy divertido._

-Oye, Gil

-¿Sí?

-No podré venir… a verte mañana.-me daba pena decirlo.- Lo dije ya antes, ¿no? Solo vengo a pasar el verano. Tengo que ocuparme de mi país. Y mañana tendré que volver a Hungría.

-¿Mmh?

¿Estaba sordo o se hacía el tonto? Dejó de andar.

-¿P-podrás venir el año que viene… enana?

-¡Sí!- le sonreí

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Pero solo si tú estás.

-¡Prometo que estaré! ¡Promesa de ore-sama!

_Y así es como el verano se convirtió en algo que deseaba durante el resto del año._

_Yo cumplí mi promesa de volver al año siguiente. Y él cumplió su promesa de estar conmigo._

_Ese verano también estuvimos juntos, paseando por los mismos lugares en los que habíamos hablado el año pasado por primera vez._

Íbamos paseando, cuando de pronto, una rama de árbol de alzó hacia él. Una rama enorme.

Sin duda, era un espíritu. Un espíritu gigantesco.

_-¡Gilbert!_

-¡Gil!-grité

Pero él no se inmutó.

_-Es peligroso Gilbert. Es un país. Si te toca, desaparecerás. No querrás eso, ¿verdad?_ ~

-¡Já! ¿No me digas? Pues gracias, pero no pasará nada, Roma.

Roma se apartó de Gilbert.

-_Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, Hungría…_

-Sí…-susurré

Pensé. ¿No tendría Gil miedo de mí? ¿Miedo de desaparecer? Yo lo tendría. Me acordé de cuando me preguntó si tenía miedo. Menudo idiota. El que tenía que tener miedo era él, pero seguía haciéndome compañía. Gilbert actuaba de chico super molón, pero en realidad era muy tierno.

Caminamos por el sendero, y se empezaron a oír muchas voces.

_-¡Gil!_

_-¡Gil!_

_-¡Gil! ¡Gil!_

Serían espíritus, supuse.

_-¡Gil!_

_-¡Gil! ¡Ten cuidado!_

_-¡Ten cuidado, Gil!_

Los espíritus sí podían tocarle, ¿no?

Que envidia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

_Pasaron dos veranos. Luego tres._

_Siempre cumpliendo nuestra promesa._

-¡Eliza! ¡Eliza! ¿¡Dónde demonios te escondes, maldita cría?! Sal de donde estés, o cuando salgas tendrás que saludar a mi amiga la rama

Entonces, me bajé de la rama del árbol, exclamando un ¡BU!, y disfrutando viendo la cara del idiota de pelo blanco.

Pero se me bajo el vestido y se vio mi ropa interior.

Mierda.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda.

Sabía que a un chico como él no le iba a importar mucho ver la ropa interior de una niña de 9 años.

Y no es como si a mí me importara que la viera, no me gustaba ni nada.

Solo eramos amigos.

Pero me moría de vergüenza.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-E-eh, quería ver tu cara de sorpresa pero…

Me quedé sin decir nada, exactamente como hacia él cuando no quería responder a mis preguntas sobre espíritus. Eso me daba mucha rabia.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-me dijo

-¡Hey, idiota! No te quejes, que tú siempre haces lo mism…-no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

La rama a la que estaba subida, se rompió.

Y yo empecé a caer, viendo a Gilbert alzar sus brazos para salvarme.

¡No! ¡Imbécil! ¡No lo hagas!

Entonces, Gilbert se percató.

Y me dejó caer.

-AUUUUUUUUUUCH

-Qué poco a faltado…

-Sí…-dije mientras reposaba sobre el suelo, muerta de dolor. Le mire con cara asesina.

-Lo siento, Eliza, ore-sama necesita seguir existiendo. ¿Estás bien?

…

-Menos mal….-suspiré, con una sonrisa.-Oye, Gil…

Se agachó, y se sentó conmigo.

-Da igual lo que ocurra. Nunca. No, jamás. Jamás me toques. ¿Vale?

Nos miramos. Mis ojos se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas.

-¿Vale?- repetí, con la voz tembolorosa debido a mis lágrimas.

Y comencé a llorar y a gemir. No quería que Gilbert dejara de existir. La simple idea me rompía el corazón. Y seguí llorando. Con él mirándome atentamente, con sus ojos rubíes.

Maldita sea, necesitaba un abrazo. Un abrazo de Gilbert. Pero era imposible. Me sentía triste e impotente.

-¡No importa lo que pase!- seguí llorando.

Gilbert se quitó su capa blanca, y me la ofreció para que me secara la cara de lágrimas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Vale, esto último ha sido bastante triste ;/; y lo sé, ha sido un poco malo cortar el capítulo ahí, pero es que si seguía tenía que alargarlo mucho xD He cambiado bastantes escenas, como habréis visto. Y más cosas que pienso cambiar... Es bonito ver como la relación de Elizabeth con Gilbo fue evolucionando, de querer darle sartenazos al principio, a llorar por no querer que desapareciera a los tres años. **

**Ella no lo admitiría en voz alta delante de él, pero sin duda, le tiene mucho cariño owo**


End file.
